


Lingering

by ashesofwren



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, First Person, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesofwren/pseuds/ashesofwren
Summary: sounds haunt my earsguests, lurking, behind my tearsmaybe in a few yearsthey won't feed my fears





	Lingering

sounds haunt my ears  
guests, lurking, behind my tears  
maybe in a few years  
they won't feed my fears

i long for a new dawn  
a place where we both can belong

though once i see his face,  
i know it's something i cannot replace

the nights are long and the ghosts surround  
and though they do not make a sound

through my ears i hear  
a voice i heard just a year

they've passed, him and the sound alike  
so adored, my heart still has a spike

ghost, my love, my impossible year,  
tonight, once again, will you be my dear?


End file.
